Imprudence
by RoNask
Summary: Elliot Daniels se considera um investigador, Clarice Starling o considera imprudente, Hannibal Lecter concorda com ela.


Os olhos azuis de Elliot Daniels tinham apenas um foco nesses últimos dias, uma dama de cabelos loiros por pintura que pareciam bastante naturais, mas que ele passara tempo suficiente observando para saber que não era. Era alta de saltos, mediana sem eles, tinhas olhos azuis, uma cicatriz na orelha que parecia que tinha sido atingida por uma bala, contudo, seu rosto estava diferente do que lhe fora descrito, ainda assim ele sabia quem ela era, quem era _de verdade_ , não o nome escrito na identidade falsa que ela apresentava onde precisava.

Esperava ao longe, tomando o refrigerante com gelo, observando a mulher saindo da loja, despedindo-se da vendedora para depois sair andando pelas ruas da cidade na noite. Elliot contou até vinte antes de a seguir, ela caminhava ritmadamente, ele seguiu o ritmo porém mais lentamente, não se aproximando demais para não levantar suspeitas, ainda mais se estivesse certo sobre quem ela era.

Continuou atrás dela, então a viu entrar no lugar que ele aprendera ser a residência dela, viu-se intrigado de ver que ela não havia saído com o acompanhante, um homem de cabelos cinzas, olhos castanho-avermelhados, um porte elegante, ele se perguntava o que uma dama como ela fazia com um homem mais velho como aquele, no entanto, não era da sua conta, seu trabalho era encontrá-la apenas e seguir as instruções, nada mais.

Elliot aproveitou-se quando ela entrou para entrar também antes que a porta fechasse, tendo sucesso em não chamar atenção, viu-a pegando o elevador, tinha pego o celular e parecia ligar para alguém quando as portas se fecharam.

Daniels esperou o elevador, ninguém entrou ou saiu do prédio, ele pegou o carro e subiu para o andar onde a mulher morava, aqui ela se chamava de Delilah, era seu nome nessa cidade, parecia simbólico, porém ele não entendia porque escolher um nome como aquele… Imaginou que o homem que andava com ela deveria ser algum Samson. Sansão e Dalila, seria interessante. Ele se perguntou o que não quiseram dizer quando o colocaram na missão atrás dela. A mulher era importante, ao que tudo indicava, tinha ligação com o governo americano, estava há algum tempo desaparecida, diziam que fora levada, alguns murmuravam que devia estar morta, ainda assim, ali ele estava e "Delilah" parecia muito bem viva.

As portas do elevador se abriram, ele viu o corredor vazio, estranhou, ela levava algum tempo antes de entrar, ele viu então a porta do apartamento aberta, aquilo o colocou alerta, levou a mão a cintura, procurando a arma, pensou em a pegar, porém decidiu pelo contrário, não queria assustar seu alvo.

\- Olá? - falou se aproximando da porta aberta do andar. - Sra. Sforza? Delilah Sforza?

Elliot foi entrando no apartamento, estava escuro, tudo o que ele podia ver era o contorno da mobília que estudara quando estudara sobre o prédio onde estava. Foi adentrando o recinto até se ver no centro da sala.

A porta bateu atrás dele, esse virou rapidamente, então reconheceu um cano de arma, estava perfeitamente apontada para ele, atrás dela, portando a arma estava ninguém menos que Delilah Sforza.

\- Sra. Sforza. - ele falou com as mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição. - Não vim aqui para causar mal. Fui contratado para encontrá-la.

\- Por quem?

\- Não sei o nome de meu contratante. - ele confessou. - Pagou um bom dinheiro para que eu a encontrasse e a levasse aos Estados Unidos, sei que veio contra sua vontade.

Daniels a viu sorrir e se viu confuso, ela riu um pouco, então parou e apontou a arma par a cabeça dele.

\- Desde quando me segue? - ela indagou, soava perigosa.

\- Semanas. - ele respondeu.

\- Então contei certo. - ela comentou, deixando claro que ele não fora tão discreto quanto pensara. - Existem dois jeitos de resolver isso, Sr….

\- Daniels.

\- Sr. Daniels. Você pode fazer o que eu digo ou não, pode me dar as resposta que eu quero ou tornar isso tudo mais difícil para si.

\- Tudo bem. - ele falou calmo. - Só quero dizer que tenho apenas a intenção de ajudar.

Delilah sorriu de maneira quase que torta, um tanto debochada.

\- Sinto informar, Sr. Daniels que foi mal informado. Sabe quem eu sou? - ela perguntou.

\- Seu nome de nascida é Clarice M. Starling.

Ela sorriu.

\- O que mais sabe? - perguntou.

\- Sumiu há algum tempo, trabalhava para o governo.

\- Foi isso que disseram? Que eu era funcionária do governo e que fui sequestrada? Quem disseram que fez isso?

\- Não disseram, eu procurei, mas os dados sobre você parecem estar enterrados.

O sorriso dela alargou.

\- O FBI tem medo de trazer essa história de volta. - ela comentou. - Seria muita mídia ruim se você não desse o que eles queriam.

\- FBI? - ele analisou.

\- Sim, sr. Daniels, sou a ex agente do FBI, Clarice Starling. - ela contou sem jamais abaixar a arma.

\- Agente Starling, estou aqui para ajudá-la. - ele disse. - O que faz aqui? Foi realmente sequestrada? É uma missão disfarçada?

\- Você realmente não tem ideia, não é? - ela observou com curiosidade no olhar. - Sr. Daniels, eu não estou aqui contra a vontade.

O homem a fitou confuso.

\- Mas fico feliz que veio, está quase na hora do jantar. - ela comentou abaixando a arma.

Antes que Elliot perguntasse algo, a porta foi aberta, o homem que costumava acompanhar a dama entrou, ele observou a situação.

\- Boa noite, sr. Daniels. - falou o homem, depois caminhou até a mulher, parando ao lado dela. - Boa noite, querida. - ele plantou um beijo no rosto dela, em seguida encarou o homem.

\- Como sabe meu nome? - perguntou Elliot.

\- Diferente de você, sr. Daniels. - começou o homem. - Fizemos uma boa pesquisa assim que soubemos que estava vigiando.

\- Quem é você? - perguntou o homem cada vez mais confuso.

\- O que sabe sobre o Anjo da Morte do FBI? - perguntou o homem de olhos castanho avermelhados.

\- Anjo da Morte?

O homem sorriu, expondo dentes pontiagudos, passou a mão pela cintura da mulher ao seu lado.

\- Está olhando para ele. - disse, causando surpresa no investigador. Ele virou para Clarice, essa não o olhou, apenas comentou:

\- Doutor, convidei o sr. Daniels para jantar.

Aquilo fez o homem, chamado de "Doutor" sorrir.

\- Muito bem, se minha pequena Starling o quer reunido a nós para o jantar, então assim será.

Elliot sentiu um estranho arrepio na espinha, viu o homem passar por ele, ouviu luzes sendo acessas, gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas, então o homem voltou, entregou uma faca a Clarice, essa o fitou intrigada, questionadora.

\- Faça as honras, querida Clarice.

A mulher olhou do homem para Daniels.

\- Sim, Dr. Lecter. - ela disse.

Elliot sentiu o terror o percorrer quando reconheceu o nome.

\- Só não se canse. - Lecter pediu, a mão tocando o ventre da mulher por um instante.

 _Grávida do canibal_ , foi a única coisa que a mente de Daniels processou antes de ver Starling correr em sua direção como uma pantera, ele recuou rapidamente, apenas para ver outra pantera se aproximando, Lecter.

A mulher o derrubou, ele sentiu-se bater no chão antes de sentir o ombro arder, quando ela ergueu a faca ele viu o sangue na lâmina e nas roupas da dama, ela xingou baixo.

\- Eu adorava esse vestido. - murmurou, então o encarou com olhos que o assustaram, ele tentou lutar, porém ela atacou novamente, o sangue quente se aproximando do vestido.

Daniels se viu lutando por ar, sentindo a mão de Starling pressionada contra sua garganta, então a derrubou para o lado, no entanto, sua paz não durou, ele sentiu um golpe forte no peito, então viu Lecter, depois Clarice erguida com o vestido manchado e o rosto com respingos, a faca na mão.

\- Vamos acabar com isso. - ela disse.

Daniels arfou, então seu grito preencheu o ar por um instante antes de dar lugar ao som de engasgar, enquanto seu sangue se espalhava pelo chão de madeira, a última coisa que viu foi o olhar de Clarice enquanto ela ia ao chão, sentando perto de seu corpo.

Hannibal parou atrás de Starling, estava marcada de sangue, o vestido arruinado, ele a puxou e a ajudou a ficar de pé, segurando-a nos braços contra si, plantou um beijo no pescoço dela, tomando um momento para limpar as manchas de sangue dali com a língua, algo que a fez relaxar. Então o psiquiatra a fez virar e o encarar, tomou os lábios dela nos seus intensamente, Clarice sentiu a alça de seu vestido abaixar, reconheceu o gesto de Hannibal quando sentiu o peito exposto, seguido da mão dele o cobrindo e apertando um pouco.

\- Ótimo trabalho. - ele disse, ela o fitou, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

\- Sabem onde estamos. - ela comentou.

\- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, depois de mandarmos um recado - ele garantiu, ela assentiu devagar, aceitando, desceu seu olhar para a boca dele antes de o beijar.

 **xxx**

A cabeça de Elliot Daniels chegou em decomposição ao FBI, deixando todos agitados, mas logo sendo caso enterrado, uma vez que não conseguiam identificar de onde viera, sabiam apenas quem mandara e aquilo não faria bem nenhum na mídia.

Clarice teve certeza disso, então largou o jornal no colo, passando uma mão pelo ventre que dilatava cada vez mais com o crescimento do bebê, ela ergueu o olhar ao sentir Hannibal pegar sua mão, ela sorriu, então espiou o mundo fora da janela do avião.


End file.
